


Like Ooh Ahh But More Violent

by ButterKayaToast



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: #LOAButMoreViolent, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterKayaToast/pseuds/ButterKayaToast
Summary: A zombie apocolypse has started in Korea, chaos and panic overtakes them. Will it be a happy ending for them? A Twice story*CW: contains slight depictions of blood & gore, but super fluffy, you'll never stop reading it ;)
Kudos: 2





	Like Ooh Ahh But More Violent

Chapter 1: The Infection

Twice’s dormitory was uncharacteristically quiet. For once the girls were able to enjoy the luxuries of a schedule free day; no cameras in their face, reporters hogging them outside, no managers being all bossy either. It was a rare opportunity for the nine friends to just relax, and they intended to do so until the day was over. Only four people weren’t lounging on a couch or bed, but instead could be found huddled closely together underneath a mound of blankets. The foreign members sat on the floor of Tzuyu’s room looking through faded childhood albums, laughing at their old embarrassing photos while wondering when would be the next time they’d visit their families.

“Oh my God, you look so cute in this one!” Momo squealed excitedly as she pointed her finger towards a yellowing image of Mina at around 5 or 6 years old, adorably dressed in black and white. Most of the pictures were wrinkled at the edges and only barely able to see the backgrounds, but every memory sat clearly in their minds as if it were yesterday. Just as they were about to open another album however, Jihyo’s voice called out from downstairs. 

“Can everyone get down here? Our manager needs to speak with all of us!” 

Sighing, they took one final look before emerging from the covers, heading for their living room- Sana somehow convincing Tzuyu to carry her down. On her way out, Mina had quickly grabbed the photo of her younger self and stuffed it in her pocket, intending to get a better look at it later. 

When four of them made it downstairs, the other 5 of them were already there, majority in a bad mood after being woken up so abruptly. Jihyo held out her phone to reveal a string of messages between her and their one of their manager’s, Colossus. The way he typed was slightly unnerving, giving off a sense of urgency because of multiple typos and repeating certain sentences over and over again. It read to get all nine of them downstairs before calling him, one of his last messages being an ominous ‘HURRY!’ Their leader hesitantly pressed the call button on her phone screen after a quick headcount to make sure everyone was there, their manager’s shaky voice picking up after two rings. 

“Listen to me. You need to get out of there. All of you.” Colossus choked out between sounds of screaming and police sirens. You could feel panic radiating off his voice, making them perk up in alert. What’s going on? The unsaid question passed through the minds of everyone in the room. Jihyo decided to leaned forward and spoke up, not used to seeing her friends’ faces painted with fear, “what’re you talking about? Why’s it so loud back there?” Their manager seemingly ignored Jihyo, growing more panicked by the minute. His explanation that followed was rushed and nearly incoherent, but still managed to send chills down the girls’ spine. 

“Nayeon, Jeongyeon, turn on the News then explain what’s going on as you move. The rest of you, pack whatever you need as fast as you can in five minutes. Move quickly to a place Nayeon and Jeongyeon tell you to-“ the sound of Colossus’ phone being knocked to the floor was heard through Jihyo’s speaker, followed by his terrifying scream which seemed to go on forever. It masked the girls from faint chewing noises in the background. The group listened with horror for what seemed like an eternity, then silence. Shock held everyone hostage as they refuse to move, before Chaeyoung eventually came to her senses. “W-we should do what he says,” she mumbled, her voice spiked with uncertainty, then beginning to hurriedly move up the stairs to get a bag and pack. One by one the girls seemed to realise how grave the situation was, each becoming more frantic while searching for certain items. As the members ran around, Nayeon and Jeongyeon put on the News channel, then immediately regretted it afterwards. 

It was like watching something straight out of a nightmare. Streets were filled with people running away as they were chased by what could only be described as zombies. A news anchor, who looked like he was forced out into the open to do his job, rambled on about the creatures which should have remained fictional, inevitably getting devoured as well. Staring at one of the monstrosities eat away, the two eldest members quickly came to a conclusion that no horror movie could ever accurately describe one of them. 

Behind, zombies were picking off people as if it were some kind of game. They had a sloppy gait and first approached slowly, then would suddenly lurch forward once their victim stumbles. Their jaws were dislocated, showing their torn tongues and blood stained teeth. They moaned as they smelt the blood in the air and ate those who fought pinned on the ground. Skin peeled away from their bones and organs, showing their blackened hearts. Although they did not beat, you could see that organs were torn, how their blood had turn in to a thick turbid brown and how their stomach slowly digested the flesh that was their own.

The pair clung onto each other, an numbing sense of dread dawned. Both knew what role they played here; protect the younger ones. But in their minds currently held a raging battle between reactions to fight or flee. Jeongyeon shook herself, “they said there’s a safe house we can get to in Gyeongju, we can get there by tomorrow if we hurry.”

Nayeon swears that if she ever meets the people who built said safe house, she’d kill them for placing it so far away from Seoul. “I’m pretty sure our car would get mauled by zombies along the way, and we don’t have anything to defend ourselves with,” she was certain at some point they’ll run out of gas and die. Jeongyeon merely shrugged, took one look at a nearby wooden chair, then kicked off one of its legs. It probably wasn’t the best weapon, but she hoped it would be able to at least make them to their car. 

The rest of the members finally reassembled and by the looks of evident horror on their faces, taken a glance out their windows to see the chaos raging down below. Mina noticing the chair leg, pointed at it. “Can I have one too?” The brunette asked hesitantly. Jeongyeon grinned and snapped another one off to hand to Mina. Jihyo resumed her role to take charge, asking the group for any form of weapons they could use. While most showed knives from the kitchen, Tzuyu quietly pulled out a slingshot and rocks from her bag and made her older friends stifle a laugh. Dahyun petted the brunette’s head affectionately, “kind of expected you to have a loaded gun, but that works too.”

Going outside was like being smacked with the fact that this wasn’t some dream. It was all there. People being pinned down to be devoured by those...things. The sight of it made Momo tear up slightly as she hurried into a van, trying to avoid unwanted attention. After all of them piled in, Jihyo slammed the gas and the vehicle sped off, catching attention of multiple flesh-eaters to then start stumbling towards it. Suddenly there was loud banging on the window and the girls screamed when a zombie’s face bounced up, clinging onto the van’s doorframe. 

Seeing one of them up close was much worse. Gnarled, stumps of teeth could be seen hanging off bits of gum. Eyes were a misty white with almost no trace of its darker pupil. His skin was rotting which made his skin tear at some parts revealing mangled black flesh, clothes suggesting this person (is he still considered a human being?) was at work when the whole armageddon began. He started to try and break the van’s door by shaking it vigorously, effectively causing the nine members to start panicking. 

Jihyo tried everything that might get it off, but no matter how sharp of a turn she took, or how hard she hit the gas, it still managed to hang on. It didn’t take long for another window to start rattling, then for one more, and another. The group barely registered what was happening when they were almost fully surrounded by zombies that were slowly beginning to take their vehicle down. 

They made it somewhere near the streets of Dongdaemun when one hand finally cracked a window. Dahyun was terrified- how strong were these things that they could break tempered glass? 

Obviously one more hit would make the whole thing shatter and give entrance for every creature chasing them. They’d be dead before they could even try to get to the safe house. 

Nayeon, however, thought differently. A slightly crazed expression settled onto the eldest’s face that her younger members failed to notice. What she needed was a distraction, something for the zombies to chase after as they speed away. Her line of sight slowly zeroed in on Chaeyoung. Twice...would be fine without her, right? There’d still be eight people left and after all, Chaeyoung’s the most athletic among all of them. She’d be able to run far away enough for the rest of them to get out. 

Shifting over, Nayeon took on the pretence of giving Chae a hug to comfort her. They were sat beside one of the only windows a zombie wasn’t clinging on. She moved quickly, unlocking the door and pushing Chae out. The latter gasped, able to grasp onto the van’s side just in time. Frustrated, the older one tried to shut its door in a crazed manner. “Nayeon unnie, what are you doing? Let me back in!” Chae pleaded as tears formed in her eyes. The zombies hadn’t noticed anything yet, but the other girls did. 

“Pull her back before they notice!” Mina gave Nayeon a small push from her seat behind her, taunting the creatures outside so they would stay distracted. 

Nayeon remained unrelenting in her attempts, watching with insane glee as Chae’s fingers started to slip. More of the girls chimed in, desperately begging their oldest to let Chaeyoung back in. Nevertheless she turned a deaf ear to all of them, cackling hysterically as she delivered the final blow and Chae was left stumbling alongside their accelerating van, who’s driver was having a dilemma if she should slow down or not. 

Chaeyoung’s assaulter laughed while tears streamed down her cheeks. A sentence played in her head; i’m okay. Those few words rung throughout her brain on repeat like some more sort of mantra, drilling it in until she’d believe it. She refused even a short glance at her other members, already knowing there’s going to be some form of hate on their faces. Small bits of guilt were forming when suddenly, Jeongyeon hopped over Nayeon and out of the van running after Chae, who already had a flurry of zombies on her tail. 

“Are you crazy?!” Nayeon screamed after her. No, please don’t let this happen. I can’t lose her too, she begged internally. She felt a sharp push aside and looked up. Tzuyu had her slingshot out, archery skills emerging while aiming for the pair’s pursuers. For a moment, it seemed like the brunette was actually going to take down every one of them, and Jeongyeon was able to shove Chaeyoung back in. Sana grabbed her hand and moved her in between herself and Momo, a lengthy distance from Nayeon as well as any door. Jeongyeon was halfway through the door when-

A loud, piercing scream. 

A single shot fired from Tzuyu. 

It was too late. 

Though the zombie had been eliminated, Jeongyeon got bit. Hanging from the damaged door, she looked each of her friend’s in the eye with a familial smile on her face. “I think we all know what i’m supposed to do here,” voice stuffed up and endless tears flowed onto her cheeks, yet she still managed that playful grin. “No...We’ll figure something out, i’m sure of it!” Dayhun crawled forward, attempting to give Jeongyeon any kind of hope, though deep down a voice was yelling at her that it was the only way. It was blaring everyone with the scarred, ugly truth. 

“Hey Chae, y-you’re the only No-Jam now okay? Make me proud. I love you, everyone,” Jeongyeon’s voice was getting weaker, if she didn’t let go now she’d be turned and the girls are doomed. For their sake, she let her fingers go limp, ignoring the desperate protests and falling into the pit of eaters. 

Yoo Jeongyeon. Aged 23. She saw the van speeding away in her peripheral vision and felt satisfied despite the pain of zombies clawing her flesh apart. As her eyes slowly closed for its final time, she prayed that her sister, friends, and parents would be alright. 

Yoo Jeongyeon. Aged 23. Dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of the Twice Zombie Apocolypse AU! I hope you enjoyed it, there'll be more updates coming your way, so don't miss it!!! ❤️


End file.
